Evenstar
by Amy Carter
Summary: A story of how Aragorn and Arwen met, plus the Evenstar scene from the movie (Please R&R!)
1. Meeting in The Twilight Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR. Note: If my Sindarin is incorrect, please tell me and I'll fix it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
Meeting at Twilight Garden  
  
As the moon began to rise, in the forests surrounding the Elven city of Rivendell, a single figure dressed in silver, appeared through the trees. Long brown hair surrounded her pale face, and went past her shoulders to about her waist. She wore a metallic silver gown that did wonderful things for her figure. Her name was Arwen Undómiel. She looked about sixteen, but her years were greater in number, for she was an elf. She made her way into the woods, singing under her breath. The forests of Rivendall were the grandest in the world, they say. Arwen didn't think they were grand, she thought they were beautiful, and alive.  
Her sharp ears caught footsteps following her. She immediately stopped singing, her hand flying to the hilt of her sword, Hadhafang. She began to run, softly, as elves were taught to do, in the direction of the denser part of the woods. Until she could see who or what was chasing her, she needed to hide. She came to a dense glade, with bushes and trees close together. She just squeezed through, Hadhafang drawn, blade vertical to her cheek, behind a wide oak tree, where she could peek around the corner. The footsteps stopped at the center of the glade, and Arwen sneaked a glance around the tree trunk. She saw a man of about fifteen or so, dressed in an Elven tunic. He had long hair that came to about his shoulders, a bearded chin and dark mysterious eyes. He carried a sword, sheathed as he glanced around searching the glade for something. Arwen did not know his name, and was intrigued by this young son of man.  
The moonlight must have caught her silver gown, because he suddenly turned in her direction. She stopped breathing, and gripped Hadhafang's hilt a little tighter. He slowly made his way toward her as one would approach a shy animal.  
"Ù-car-na trasta, avon roimë le." (Do not be afraid, I will not harm you.) He said, as soothingly as he could muster.  
Arwen backed half a step. She was startled to hear this man talk in her native tongue. Even though her curiosity grew, her fear of this stranger was more powerful. She kept backing up until she got to a spot where the moonlight showed through the trees. The stranger stopped. He gazed at her in wonder. Arwen froze, not knowing what to expect.  
â¼~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~â¼  
  
Aragorn didn't really know what he was following, but he followed the sweet song in the distance. Suddenly it stopped. His ear went immediately to the ground. He could hear footsteps, light, quick, Elven ones. He ran in pursuit, where they led him to a dense grove, with trees, shrubs, and brushes close together in a half-circle around the entrance. He scanned the grove with his eyes, trying to catch any moment, his ears for any footsteps, or breathing.  
Suddenly he saw a flash of silver to his left, behind a wide oak tree. He stopped circling. He slowly made his way toward the tree, hand outstretched. He tried to have a reassuring look on his face, something he did not try often.  
"Ù-car-na trasta, avon roimë le." (Do not be afraid, I will not harm you.) He could see the figure tense at his Sindarin. It recognized it, which caused more fear of him. TH figure backed up. It kept backing up until it came into a beam of moonlight, and Aragorn could see its features clearly. He stood in awe of what he saw.  
An elf maiden, looking about sixteen in a silver gown, clutching a sword vertical to her cheek, long brown hair that went past her shoulders with lovely blue eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.  
The elven-girl tensed at his expression. Aragorn recovered from the beauty before him. He tried to reassure her.  
"My lady," he said as he bowed to her. "I will not do the slightest  
bit of harm to you, you have my word."  
The elf-maiden relaxed a little, but she still gripped her sword tightly. Aragorn held up his hands. She was as skittish as a rabbit in a snake pit.  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I am staying presently as a guest in the House of Elrond."  
The elf-maiden sighed in relief, and sheathed her sword. "I am sorry for being so jumpy. Men are not frequent visitors in this land." Her voice was music to his ears, like a soft melody on a flute.  
He walked up to her in long strides, for it was uphill where she stood.  
"My name is Arwen Undómiel, daughter of King Elrond." Aragorn placed his right hand on his heart. Arwen did the same.  
"I did not realize we had a guest, for my father told me not of you." Arwen continued.  
"Lord Elrond said nothing of you, my lady." Aragorn said.  
"Well, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, will you please walk with me?"  
"I would be honored, my lady." Arwen placed her hand on his. His hand felt rough against her silky smooth, fair one. They walked in silence, Arwen leading. â¼~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~â¼ The moment she heard her father's name, she relaxed. Her father never would let someone of harm be a guest in their house. She then asked him to walk with her. He accepted. She decided to show him her secret place in the wood. She was sure no one knew of it, and if they did they don't care about it. She could see Aragorn watching her out of the corner of her eye. Arwen racked her brain for a subject to talk about, but she couldn't get past the weather. Aragorn must have caught her uneasiness, and started the conversation.  
"This is a beautiful forest."  
"Yes," Arwen replied, looking around. "It is."  
"Where are you leading me, my lady?" Arwen smiled secretively. "A spot the wood I call my own." He nodded, but he had a vague look on his face. They then came upon a gateway with Elvish engravings on it for the trees and plants growing inside. He noticed that the title was I tinnu sant(The Twilight Garden). Arwen led the way down a narrow archway, with moonflowers weaving pattern between the wood of the enclosure. It finally opened into a cliff with a river flowing down below, with a waterfall. A single stone bridge connecter one shore to the other. Aragorn had seen plenty of gardens in Rivendell, but this one was the best he'd seen. Arwen turned around to face him, embarrassed. She had never shown this to anyone before, and didn't know what to expect from him. Aragorn smiled at her.  
"What do you think?" she asked him. He walked up next to her, and took  
her hand in his.  
"It's beautiful, like you."  
"You flatter me, my lord, but I don't think I'm worthy."  
"I would be lying if I didn't say this, my lady." Arwen laughed nervously. Aragorn looked at his feet.  
Arwen looked up at him." You want to see the waterfall?" Aragorn nodded. Leading him by the hand, Arwen walked toward the stone bridge. When they were at the center, they stared at the sights. â¼~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~â¼ Aragorn looked back at Arwen. The moonlight shone off her skin, making her seem to glow. She is so beautiful, he thought. Aragorn didn't realize that he was getting closer to her. Her eyes watched him, and he almost feared that she would pull away. Their lips touched, and she did not. She kissed him back. Aragorn felt desire in his heart, something he had never experienced before. Never had he felt this way about anyone. He put his hands around her waist, while hers moved around his neck. When he finally pulled away, he smiled at her. She smiled back. He kissed her lips lightly and moved his head down close to her ear. His hands caressed her hair while he nuzzled her cheek. Arwen buried her hands in his hair, and kissed his neck softly. Finally, Aragorn couldn't take it any longer and kissed Arwen with the desire that was rapidly growing in his heart. They slowly broke apart.  
"Oh, Arwen," Aragorn sighed as he hugged her closer to him. "I barely know you, but I know I love you." Arwen softly kissed his cheek. "And I you." She moved away from him, and lead him by the hand to the other side of the river. There was a patch of tall grass, secluded by some white birch trees. Aragorn stopped. Arwen turned around. "It's not what you think, Aragorn. I wanted to sit down, for my legs were getting tired." He gave a small smile, and followed her to the patch of high grass. He sat on the ground beside her, She immediately got up, and sat in between his legs. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her, and started placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. Arwen sighed. She finally met his lips with hers, deepening their kiss. He flicked his tongue, and she flicked back. She turned to face him, pushing him until he was lying on his back with her on top. Aragorn broke away. "Wait, my love, I thought you said we weren't going to do this." Arwen shrugged. She looked like a child who had just been caught with her ahnds in the cookie jar, yet still wouldn't admit to trying to take any cookies. Aragorn laughed. HE pushed her off him, and put his arms around her thin figure next to him. HE smiled, and placed an affectionate kiss on her lips.  
"Arwennya..." He whispered, snuggling closer to her.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	2. Concerning The Twilight Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR Note: This is a bogus chapter. I just wrote this for no apparent reason. This is just an explanation for the Twilight garden, that's it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
Concerning The Twilight Garden  
Rivendell has many gardens, all of which are very beautiful. In truth, everyone in Rivendell knew of The Twilight Garden, but no one visited it. This was because everyone thought that it was merely a legend. It was supposedly built by the Lady Galadriel, before she was Lady of Lórien. Lady Galadriel apparently wanted a garden to be alone with a lover in, so she built The Twilight Garden in secrecy. It is said that after it was completed, she brainwashed the workers to make them forget that they knew where it was. It is also said that when she was to leave Rivendell for good, she appointed a caretaker to take care of the garden. No one knows who it was that was appointed, and it appeared that even Galadriel forgot. The caretaker apparently was told that when he/she died, they must appoint someone to serve in their place.  
Anyway, back to the A&A fic... 


	3. Many years later

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.  
Chapter 3 â¼~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~â¼ Many years later, when Aragorn returns with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin to Rivendell... â¼~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~â¼  
Aragorn caught his breath at the glance of her arrival. Arwen kept her head bowed as she followed her father to his seat. She sat down next to Elrond, eyes scanning the crowd. Her eyes rested on Aragorn, and a smile crept onto her lips.  
"Friends, strangers, and outlaws," Elrond began in a booming voice. "Welcome to Rivendell. And now, my friend Pippin from The Shire would like to make an announcement." Elrond sat down. Pippin stood atop a chair, and said, raising his mug of ale, "Let's eat!"  
Laughter and "Here Here"s followed this, as everyone began to eat.  
Aragorn took his seat next to Gandalf. The feast progressed, and at 6:00 (Shire Reckoning), Aragorn caught Arwen's eye, and motioned to the door with his head. She nodded, and leaned in to whisper something in her father's ear, while Aragorn went out to the courtyard to wait for her.  
Arwen appeared in the doorway dressed in a white gown that was so revealing, and made her look so beautiful, that Aragorn had to keep his mouth from dropping open, and restrain from running to kiss her with the passion in his heart.  
She walked up to him, achingly close for Aragorn. Finally, Aragorn couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly kissed her, making her gasp, then give a small moan with pleasure. His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer, while Arwen rested hers around his neck. A while later, Arwen broke the kiss.  
"Hi." She whispered, smiling at him.  
"Hi." Aragorn whispered back.  
"Should we go?" Arwen asked.  
"Yeah, let's go find a spot for the fireworks there have been rumors about." Aragorn answered, leading her with his arm around her waist.  
  
On top a hill overlooking  
â¼~~~~~~~~Rivendell~~~~~~~~â¼  
  
Arwen laughed as she ran in a race to reach the top before Aragorn. She reached the top, Aragorn right behind her. Arwen giggled as Aragorn put his arms around her, as they both gazed out over the city. "You win, melliona." Aragorn whispered in her pointed ear. "What is your prize?"  
Arwen turned around, tenderly touching his cheek. "You are my prize, melanya."  
Aragorn leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He bit her bottom lip teasingly. "What do you wish to do with your prize?" He asked in a rasping whisper, and began to kiss her chin and neck. Arwen moaned, and pulled him closer. "What happened to your Ranger self control?" she asked teasingly.  
"Even Rangers cannot help but lose their self control when alone with the woman they love." Aragorn answered, as he stopped kissing her. Arwen pulled him into a hug. Aragorn caressed her hair tenderly with his hand. He made her look at him, and kissed her tenderly.  
"I love you." he whispered.  
"And I you." she whispered back.  
Arwen began to crouch to sit down, pulling Aragorn with her. Aragorn suddenly tackled her, pushing her to the ground with him on top. Arwen laughed, and was cut off by Aragorn kissing her lips. In a swift movement, she flipped him over so that she was on top.  
"Is this going where I think it's going, wennya?" Aragorn asked, as Arwen started unbuttoning his Elven robe.  
"It depends on where you think it is going." Arwen answered, running her hands over his bare chest. She felt his heart quicken at her touch.  
"I think that you're trying to get me to lose my self control and to go to bed with you." Aragorn said, stroking her cheek tenderly.  
"The thought had crossed my mind. My question to you is that, if that was my intent, would you do it with me, if I asked you?" she replied.  
Aragorn sighed, deciding. "If that is what you want of me, my love, I can refuse you nothing."  
Arwen was silent. Aragorn saw that she was deciding. "Pleasure is sweeter when delayed." she replied.  
Aragorn let out a sigh of relief. He loved Arwen, but it seemed to both of them too soon to do something like that.  
"You are worth waiting for, wennya." Aragorn whispered.  
Arwen smiled mischievously, and placed a tempting kiss on his lips.  
"You sure know how to torture a man, wennya." Aragorn said, as she placed other tempting kisses on his bearded chin.  
For a while, Arwen lay on Aragorn's chest, enjoying the resounding beat of his heart. A minute or two passed, Aragorn's mind enveloped in the sounds of the night: The trees; birds singing; the sound of Arwen's rhythmic breathing; the beating of her heart.  
Suddenly, Arwen couldn't take it anymore, and kissed Aragorn full in the mouth, He pulled her closer, and deepened their kiss.  
The fireworks began then, a magnificent show put on by Gandalf. Arwen and Aragorn were oblivious to its beginning or end. All they cared about was each other, trying to please each other, full aware of each need the other had.  
When the glorious kiss ended, Arwen propped her head up with her hand.  
"Renech i lu I erui govannen?" ( Do you remember how we met?) she whispered to Aragorn.  
"Nauthannem I ned ol reniannen." (I thought I had strayed into a dream.) he answered, awestruck by the beauty of the woman he loved.  
"Gwenwin in enninath,"(Long years have passed) she whispered. "U- arnech in naeth i si celich." (You did not have the cares you carry now.) As she said this, she tenderly touched his cheek.  
"Renech i beth i pennen?"(Do you remember what I told you) she asked.  
Aragorn reached up, and ran his fingers across the Evenstar pendant that hung around Arwen's neck. She had told him once that her mother had given it to her. "You said you'd bind yourself to me. Forsaking the immortal life of your people." he answered, tracing the outline of the pendant with his finger.  
"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone." She whispered. With that, she unclasped the jewl and let the chain slide from her neck and fall into his sword-callassed hand. He looked at it, then up at her in disbelief.  
"I choose a mortal life."  
"You cannot give me this!" he protested.  
"It is mine to give to whom I will......like my heart."  
She placed her hand over his and closed it. She gazed into his eyes, and leaned in and kissed him.  
All Aragorn could do was kiss her back.  
~~~~ The End ~~~~ Please R&R!! P.S. you guys know I don't own that last dialogue, right? 


End file.
